My Naruto 2
by Kaylamrr
Summary: Not the original series I'm still planning on posting but more like a different version of it. A strange girl stumbles to Leaf Village gate weak and beginning to faint. Naruto gets her to hospital only to find out that she has no idea who she is or where she came from. Now the question is, who is this girl, why does Naruto have this feeling and why does she seem so familiar to him


My Naruto 2

Chapter: 1

[Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba are standing at the Village gate, waiting for their mission to begin. A girl with jet black hair in a high pony tail is walking down the road leading to the gate. She is struggling to stay standing. She seems very weak and tired. Shikamaru is the first to notice her, followed by Kiba and then Naruto.]

Shikamaru: That woman looks ill.

Naruto: Who is she?

Kiba: I've never seen her before.

Akamaru: *wines*

Kiba: Akamaru says her chakra is almost gone.

[From the girls P.O.V; she sees the three boys standing by the gate, watching her in confusion and worry. She slowly reaches her arm out to them as her vision becomes blurry. She feels light-headed. Right before she starts to faint, she quietly manages to say. "N-Naruto…". Then falls unconscious.]

Shikamaru: *Gasp* She just fainted!

[Naruto runs after her first then Shikamaru and Kiba follow suit. Naruto tries to shake and yell at her to wake her up but has no luck. He stares at the girl's unconscious face. Shikamaru then checks her pulse on her wrist.]

Shikamaru: She's alive. We should take her to the hospital though. She doesn't look too good.

Naruto: I'll take her. You guys call Kakashi Sensei and tell him to find you a new teammate. I'm going to get this girl some help.

Shikamaru: Okay. You better get going then.

Naruto: Right! *He picks the girl up*

Kiba: Later!

[Naruto; sitting in the waiting room. A female nurse walks up to him with a clipboard in hand.]

Nurse: You wanted to see the girl, right?

Naruto: Yeah. Is she okay?

Nurse: She's awake now. Come, I'll take you to her and explain her condition on the way.

[Naruto stands up and they start walking down the hall.]

Nurse: Well, she fainted because of severe fatigue. When she woke up, she had no idea who she was or how she even arrived here.

Naruto: Really? So does she have amnesia or something?

Nurse: I believe so. We've contact Lady Hokage and she said she was going to start an investigation to figure out her identity. Here is her room.

[The nurse opens the door and leads him into the room. The girl sits up in the bed, wearing a hospital gown. An I-V is connected into the top of her left hand.]

Nurse: Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?

Girl: A little better. The dizziness finally went away. I still feel very weak though.

[Naruto sits down in the chair next to her bed.]

Nurse: You were extremely dehydrated. You're honestly very lucky to be alive.

Girl: I'm still so very confused. All I can remember is falling and then waking up here. *She looks at Naruto.* Is this the boy who carried me here?

Naruto: Yeah. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. You weren't looking good so I wanted to stay and see how you were doing.

Girl: That's very kind of you, and it's nice to meet you. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I can't return my name.

Nurse: The Hokage is looking into figuring out who you are. I'm going to go update your paperwork and I'll come back when I hear more about it. Naruto, would you like for me to escort you out?

Naruto: Can I stay with her?

Nurse: Sure, if that's okay with you sweetie. Do you feel comfortable with him being here?

Girl: It's fine. I mean, he's willing to help out a complete stranger so he can't be too bad, right? *she looks at Naruto and smiles*

Nurse: Okay, I'll be back. *leaves and shuts the door behind her.*

Naruto: Are you in any pain?

Girl: No, not really. I do have to use the restroom though. *moves the blanket and shifts her legs over the side of the bed. She grabs the pole carrying her I-V. bag.* So if you'll excuse me for a moment. *She struggles to stand up*

Naruto: Are you sure you're okay?

Girl: Yes, I think so. *she stands up and falls on her knees. Naruto jumps up and holds her*

Naruto: No, you're not okay, and your I-V came out.

Girl: I'm sorry. I thought I had more strength then that.

Naruto: Let me help you into the restroom and then I'll call a nurse in to fix your I-V.

Girl: Okay.

Naruto: And don't apologize. *he lifts her up and wraps her arm around his shoulder for support* It's not your fault you're in this situation. And I know you're scared and confused right now, and I know that I'm a stranger to you…but I'm here willing to help you.

Girl: And I'm very grateful for all your help…but why? Why are you doing this for me?

Naruto: *opens the restroom door and walks her in.* I don't really know what it is…*he flashes back to him staring at her unconscious face* but I just feel like I have to help you. I don't know…there's just something about you. You almost seem familiar to me for some reason.

Girl: *holds onto the edge of the sink* Thank you…I'll call for you when I'm finished.

Naruto: Okay. *he smiles at her and then walks out, shutting the door. He walks over to the intercom on the wall next to the door and presses the red "call" button* I need a nurse in room A5, her I-V fell out.

Nurse: Okay, I'm sending the patience's nurse right now.

Girl: Naruto…I'm ready now.

Naruto: *opens the restroom door and picks the girl up* I called in your nurse.

Girl: Thanks, but you didn't have to carry me. *blushes*

Naruto: *he lays her down in the bed and covers her back up with the blanket then sits back down in the chair* I just don't know.

Girl: What's wrong?

Naruto: I just…have this feeling…I feel like…*blushes* I feel like I'm supposed to protect you.

Nurse: *the same nurse from before comes in and immediately starts putting the girls I-V back in* Now how did this happen?

Girl: I fell when I tried to get up to use the restroom. But Naruto helped me.

Nurse: My goodness, are you hurt?

Girl: No, I didn't fall very hard.

Naruto: Have you heard anything from grandma Tsunade yet?

Nurse: Oh yes. She should be here soon.

Girl: Good.

[The nurse leaves and shuts the door.]

Girl: *sits back up* Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Girl: Thank you…for everything.

[Tsunade walks in holding a manila folder.]

Naruto: Did you find out who she is?

Tsunade: Well, it wasn't very hard considering she's a Shinobi from the Leaf Village.

Girl: What?

Naruto: Really?

Tsunade: Yes. There was a Leaf Village headband inside your weapon pouch. We used a sample of your blood to examine your DNA and see if we had you in our file. Your name and last updated picture showed up. From there we were able to find your profile.

Girl: So what's it say?

Tsunade: First of all, do you know what that Jewel is around your neck?

Girl: No?

Tsunade: That's the Reoko Jewel.

Naruto: Wait a minute. The Academy taught us that the Reoko Jewel has been long gone.

Tsunade: That's because the infant that was wearing the Jewel disappeared 18 years ago.

Girl: So I'm that infant?

Tsunade: Yes…and that means you're from the Uchiha clan. Your name is Kara Uchiha. Naruto…this girl…she's Sasukes twin sister and Itachis younger sister.

Naruto: Are you serious?!

Tsunade: I am. However, Sasuke doesn't know about her.

Kara: But why?

Tsunade: The day after you were born…the Hokage and the Elders had a meeting. They came to an agreement that the sealed demon Reoko would be bestowed upon you. About 2 months after you were born…someone took you in the middle of the night. They never figured out who it was or why they did it. Your parents decided not to let Sasuke be known about your presence because you were considered to be dead after a year of failed searching.

Kara:…Where are my brothers now?

Tsunade: Itachi is a part of an evil organization known as the Akatsuki. They're after the Jinchuriki. Naruto is a Jinchuriki. He has the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him.

Naruto: And Sasuke use to be one of my teammates.

Kara: Well, where is he now?

Naruto: He's gone. I'm still trying to find him.

Kara: I see. Thank you…Lady Hokage.

Tsunade: Well…welcome home. Naruto, it's up to you two, but why don't you let Kara stay at your place. At least until she's able to go out on her own.

Naruto: I don't have a problem with that. Will that be alright with you Kara?

Kara: Yes. I appreciate that. Thank you.

Tsunade: Well then, I have to be going now. Good luck to you Kara.

Kara: Thank you.

[Tsunade leaves and shuts the door behind her. Naruto sits down on the edge of the bed next to Kara.]

Naruto: So that's why you seemed so familiar to me. Now that I think about it…you do look exactly like Sasuke.

Kara: It sounds like my brothers have given you a hard time though…do you still feel the need to protect me? Knowing who I am now?

Naruto: Yes.

Kara: But…I still don't understand why?

Naruto: I don't either. From the moment I saw you Kara. I just…felt the sudden urge to stay with you. Do you think that you can just accept that?

Kara: Yes…and I truly appreciate it.

Naruto: Well, as soon as you're released, I'll show you my apartment. It's not anything special though.

Kara: Well I know it's better than nothing. Hopefully I'll be able to run into things that will help trigger my memories.

Naruto: Yeah. I still want to know how you found your way back to the village. I mean, if you were taken as a baby…then how did you know to find this place?

Kara: Yeah, and how did I get in the condition I was in? Not to mention I don't know any of my Ninja skills. I can't even go on missions to be able to make any money.

[Naruto's phone rings.]

Naruto: *answers it* Shikamaru? What's up?

Shikamaru: Naruto, Kiba needs to tell you something. It's about that girl. Right before she fainted…she said your name.


End file.
